Work rack structures for correcting damaged, misaligned and misshapened vehicle frame and body parts often include a complex bridgework of vertical and horizontal beams which cause obstructions that interfere with access to the vehicle, and particularly with access to the underside of the vehicle. Such work racks are often associated with force supplying units, power beams or the like which exert a force, normally a pull, on a selected portion of the vehicle for correcting the improper condition. The force supplying units are generally not movable or positionable relative to the work rack, making it difficult to exert force in a desired direction. Moreover, the configuration of vehicle work racks typically requires that the vehicle be taken off of the rack, turned around and repositioned on the rack for corrections to the opposite end of the vehicle. Accordingly, many work racks have restricted access to the front end of a vehicle, where damage frequently occurs, as in the case of front end collisions. Because of this, such racks were often unhandy to use and the time in repair necessarily accounted for restricted access to the portion of the vehicle which needed repair.